


Save the Last Dance

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has held two dying men in his arms. One was his old Master; the other was his oldest enemy.





	Save the Last Dance

When he was a young man, his beloved Master died in his arms.

Obi-Wan wept, back then.

_“He is the Chosen One.”_

It didn’t occur to Obi-Wan to ask any questions.

 

Now, when he is a young man no longer, his oldest enemy is dying in his arms. It’s just the same.

But Obi-Wan does not weep, not this time. One mustn’t shed unnecessary tears in the desert.

_“Is he the Chosen One?”_

It doesn’t occur to Obi-Wan to answer with a lie.

 

Allies or enemies, distinctions unimportant, united in death and beyond.

Beyond, where there is only the Force.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who found this similarity the single most interesting thing about the final Obi-Wan vs. Maul scene?
> 
> (Especially since the death scene set sail to the gigantic Qui/Obi ship back in 1999. And then to replicate it with Maul/Obi nearly two decades later… :-D )


End file.
